1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knife containment units and more particularly pertains to a new portable knife box for storing and transporting knives and other utensils in a convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of knife containment units is known in the prior art. More specifically, knife containment units heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art knife containment units include U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,749; U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,537; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,238; U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,651; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,440; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,939,497.
In these respects, the portable knife box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and transporting knives and other utensils in a convenient manner.